Видал, Гор
Ю́джин Лю́тер Гор Ви́дал (англ: Eugene Luther Gore Vidal), р. 1925) — американский писатель, эссеист, кино- и театральный драматург, признанный классик американской литературы второй половины XX века. Заметная фигура культурной и политической жизни США на протяжении последних шестидесяти лет. Биография Юджин Лютер Видал родился 3 октября 1925 года на территории американской военной базы Вест-Пойнт, штат Нью-Йорк, в семье авиаинструктора военной академии Лютера Видала. Впоследствии писатель стал использовать в качестве имени фамилию своего деда по материнской линии Томаса Прайора Гора, сенатора от Демократической партии в Оклахоме. Некоторое время Гора Видала ошибочно считали родственником современного политика-демократа Альберта Гора. Детские и юношеские годы будущий писатель провёл в Вашингтоне. Видал посещал школы в Нью-Мексико и Вашингтоне. Затем Видал продолжил образование в престижной Академии Филлипса Эксетера (Philips Exeter Academy), штат Нью-Гемпшир. Закончив Академию в 1943 году, Гор Видал был призван в резерв Армии США. Его служба проходила на флоте в Беринговом море. Армейские впечатления легли в основу дебютного романа писателя «Уилливо» (1946), озаглавленного по названию ураганного арктического ветра уилливо, сводящего с ума матросов, героев книги. После успеха своей первой книги Гор Видал предпринял путешествие в Гватемалу и Европу. Публикация романа «В жёлтом лесу» (1947) осталась почти незамеченной. Однако третья книга Гора Видала «Город и столп» (1948) произвела фурор. Писатель одним из первых в американской литературе обратился к теме гомосексуальности. Авторская смелость была встречена неоднозначно, например, газета New York Times на несколько лет отказалась рецензировать книги писателя. Именно после публикации романа «Город и столп» Видала стали воспринимать как одного из самых первых и бескомпромиссных защитников сексуальной свободы. Его книга «Разговор о сексе. Собрание произведений о сексе» представляет из себя сборник из эссе на литературные темы и темы культуры, в котором представлены его взгляды, а также его общественная кампания, направленная на ниспровержение традиционных американских взглядов на секс. В данной книге он сосредоточился на антисексуальном наследии христианства, иррациональных и разрушительных законах, касающихся секса, феминизма, гетеросексизма, гомофобии, борьбы сексуальных меньшинств за свои права и т. д. В эссе он часто возвращается к мотиву своей главной идеи, а именно изменяемости сексуальной идентичности. Видал утверждает, что, «наши представления о том, что является правильным сексуальным поведением, обычно основаны на религиозных текстах, тексты же неизменно интерпретируются правителями для того, что контролировать своих подчиненных» Гор Видал. Секс — это политика . Видал утверждает, что «секс — это континуум» состоящий из «различных фаз в жизни» и таким образом «каждый является потенциально бисексуальным». Он объясняет, что «человеческий род разделен на мужской и женский. Многие люди имеют сексуальные отношения с их собственным полом, но многие этого не делают; многие делают и то и другое. Сексуальное разнообразие - факт человеческой природы, а не аномальность. Именно поэтому «нет гомосексуальных людей, существуют только гомосексуальные действия. Последующие романы Видала в 1950-х оказались неудачными. Он даже выпустил без особого успеха несколько детективов под псевдонимом Эдгар Бокс (Edgar Box). В 1950 Видал возвращается в Нью-Йорк и пишет сценарии для пьес. Первая его пьеса с антивоенной тематикой, «Визит на малую планету», была поставлена почти 400 раз. В драме «Самый достойный» (1960) Видал критикует мир политики, а также мир обывателей, погрязших в лицемерии и махинациях. В 1950-е—60-е годы Гор Видал пишет в основном пьесы, которые также были переведены и на русский язык. Среди его романов выделяются также исторические саги: «Бэрр», «Линкольн», «1876», «Империя», «Голливуд» и «Вашингтон, округ Колумбия», в том числе и из античной истории — «Император Юлиан» (1964), «Сотворение мира» (1981). Однако при всей популярности исторических романов Видала его самым нашумевшим произведением стал сатирический, с оттенком откровенной скандальности, роман о современной Америке «Майра» (1968). Автор осмеивает в нём все явления американского общества, даже его идеалы, например, американскую мечту. В книге разрушаются барьеры и табу на волне «сексуальной революции». В 1974 вышло продолжение книги — «Майрон». В 1992 Видал написал «Репортаж с Голгофы. Евангелие от Гора Видала», содержащее отличное от традиционного истолкование корней христианства. В 1995 году он опубликовал свою автобиографию под названием «Палимпсест. Мемуары». Гор Видал на протяжении шестидесяти лет блистал своим остроумием, эрудированностью и неподражаемым голосом как в многочисленных интервью, так и в своих произведениях, в которых он высказывал свое мнение по широкому ряду вопросов на социополитические, сексуальные, исторические, и литературные темы. В 1993 он получил Национальную книжную премию за эссе «Соединённые Штаты (1952—1992)». В 2000 Видал опубликовал сборник эссе под названием «Последняя империя». С тех пор, он издал такие прозведения как «Почему нас ненавидят? Бесконечная война для бесконечного мира», «Полная сновидений война: кровь ради нефти и хунты Чейни-Буша», и «Имперская Америка». Как уже можно судить по названиям произведений, они содержат серьёзную и резкую критику, а также анализ американского экспансионизма, военного-индустриального комплекса, ЦРУ, и текущей администрации. В последние 20 лет Видал попеременно жил в США и Италии, часто путешествуя из одной страны в другую. В 2003 году году он приобрёл виллу в Равелло (Италия), хотя его основным местом жительства остался Лос-Анджелес. Видалу на протяжении всей его жизни приписывали многочисленные гомосексуальные связи (среди прочих, с писателем Джеком Керуаком). В феврале 2005 года скончался Ховард Остен, являвшийся компаньоном Гора Видала в течение полувека Дэвид Бьянко. Кто такой Гор Видал? . В 2006 году Видал был удостоен франзузского Ордена литературы и искусства. Политические взгляды и деятельность В 1960 году Гор Видал безуспешно баллотировался в Палату представителей США от демократов. В 1970 он был одним из основателей и руководителей Народной партии. В 1982 он участвовал на выборах в сенат от Калифорнии и на первом туре выборов занял второе место. Видал является последовательным критиком политической системы США, которые он уже давно окрестил полицейским государством, где демократы и республиканцы борятся за интересы концернов, а средства массовой информации являются лишь их инструментом. В 2003/2004 Видал участвовал в демонстрациях против войны в Ираке. Гор Видал был одним из пяти человек, которым известный террорист Тимоти Маквей разрешил присутствовать при своей казни. Писатель и Маквей до этого долгое время переписывались. Видал критиковал расправу ФБР над группой сектантов, которая, по словам Маквея, толкнула его на совершение террористического акта. Интересные факты *Kогда Горa Видалa спросили, с кем он переспал в первый раз - с мужчиной или женщиной, он ответил: "Даже не знаю. Я постеснялся спросить"http://www.apagay.com/gayoftheday/2002/10/03002.php. Библиография Документальная проза * Rocking the Boat (1963) * Reflections Upon a Sinking Ship (1969) * Sex, Death and Money (1969) * Homage to Daniel Shays (1973) * Matters of Fact and of Fiction (1977) * The Second American Revolution (1982) * Armageddon? (1987) (UK only) * At Home (1988) * A View From The Diner’s Club (1991) (UK only) * Screening History (1992) * Decline and Fall of the American Empire (1992) * United States: essays 1952—1992 (1993) * Palimpsest: a memoir (1995) * Virgin Islands (1997) (UK only) * The American Presidency (1998) * Sexually Speaking: Collected Sex Writings (1999) * The Last Empire: essays 1992—2000 (2001) * Perpetual War for Perpetual Peace or How We Came To Be So Hated (2002) * Dreaming War: Blood for Oil and the Cheney-Bush Junta (2002) * Inventing a Nation: Washington, Adams, Jefferson (2003) * Imperial America: Reflections on the United States of Amnesia (2004) * Point to Point Navigation : A Memoir (2006) Пьесы * Visit to a Small Planet (1957) * The Best Man (1960) * On the March to the Sea (1960—1961, 2004) * Romulus (адаптация пьесы Фридриха Дюрренматта) (1962) * Weekend (1968) * Drawing Room Comedy (1970) * An evening with Richard Nixon (1970) * On the March to the Sea (2005) Романы * Уилливо / Williwaw (1946) * В жёлтом лесу / In a Yellow Wood (1947) * Город и столп / The City and the Pillar (1948, рус. перевод 2003) * The Season of Comfort (1949) * A Search for the King (1950) * Dark Green, Bright Red (1950) * The Judgment of Paris (1953) * Мессия / Messiah (1955) * A Thirsty Evil (1956) (рассказы) * Император Юлиан / Julian (1964, рус. перевод 1994) * Вашингтон, округ Колумбия / Washington, D.C. (1967) * Майра / Myra Breckinridge (1968, рус. перевод 2002) * Две сестры / Two Sisters (1970) * Бэрр / Burr (1973) * Майрон / Myron (1975, рус. перевод 2002) * 1876 / 1876 (1976, рус. перевод 1986) * Калки / Kalki (1978, рус. перевод 2000) * Сотворение мира / Creation (1981, рус. перевод 1999) * Duluth (1983) * Линкольн / Lincoln (1984) * Империя / Empire (1987, рус. перевод 1999) * Голливуд / Hollywood (1989) * Live from Golgotha: the Gospel according to Gore Vidal (1992) * The Smithsonian Institution (1998) * Золотой век / The Golden Age (2000) * Clouds and Eclipses : The Collected Short Stories (2006) (рассказы) Под псевдонимом * A Star’s Progress (aka Cry Shame!) (1950) (как Кэтрин Эверард) * Thieves Fall Out (1953) (как Кэмерон Кэй) * Death Before Bedtime (1953) (как Эдгар Бокс) * Death in the Fifth Position (1954) (как Эдгар Бокс) * Death Likes It Hot (1954) (как Эдгар Бокс) Примечания Ссылки * Гор Видал на сайте az.gay.ru * title=Гор Видал * Краткая биография и обзор творчества * [http://www.inosmi.ru/stories/02/07/18/3106/140630.html Гор Видал: Прощание со свободой. Статья для The Guardian, апрель 2002 года] * Гор Видал. Фрагменты выступлений * Гор Видал: легендарный писатель и социальный критик * [http://www.inthesetimes.com/site/main/article/vidal_never_more_vital Статья о Горе Видале в In These Times, ноябрь 2005 года] Интервью: * Биограф Америки. Интервью с Гором Видалом, июль 1999 года * Гор Видал. Интервью 1992 года (RealAudio) * [http://www.theparisreview.com/media/3917_VIDAL.pdf Гор Видал. Программное интервью для The Paris Review, осень 1974 года] * http://labazov.livejournal.com/53886.html Категория:Писатели-гомосексуалы Категория:Писатели США Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 30 октября Категория:Родившиеся в 1925 году Категория:Кавалеры французского Ордена литературы и искусства